The present invention relates to a bubble generator, and more particularly relates to an improved construction of a bubble generator used for bubble baths and bubble face cleaners.
Recently, bubble baths and bubble face cleaners have been widely used by ordinary consumers for beauty and medical purposes.
In general bubble generating mechanism in a water bath of the above-described sorts, compressed air generated by a source such as a compressor is conducted to a bubble generator placed on the bottom of the water bath in order to be discharged into the water bath in the form of numerous fine bubbles and such bubbles stimulate the skin of the user placed in the water bath facing the bubble generating face of the bubble generator.
Such a bubble generator is in general comprised of a bubble plate internally defining an air chamber and a hose for connecting the air chamber to a given supply source of compressed air. The bubble generating face of the bubble generator is provided with a number of through bubble holes communicating with the air chamber.
As for the size of bubbles to be generated, it is generally known that smaller bubbles provide larger ultrasonic cleansing effect and larger bubbles provide larger massage effect, both to user's skin.
Conventional bubble generators on market are classified into two types, one for generation of large bubbles and the other for generation of small bubbles. In other words, a bubble generator of one type is generative of bubbles of one size only. Users need to make choice of type on the basis of their preference. When a user wishes to obtain bubbles of different sizes, bubble generators of different types have to be prepared, or replacement of the bubble generating face of a bubble generator has to be practiced. In addition, it is quite impossible with conventional construction for a user to simultaneously obtain bubbles of different sized by using one bubble generator only.